With the development of life, the demand for dual-screen display is increasing. Conventionally, two separate display devices are connected together to form a dual-screen display device for display. However, connection of two displays of the dual-screen display device results in a complicate structure and high cost.
An Organic Light-Emitting Display (hereinafter referred to as OLED) is often used in the dual-screen display device for display. Images are displayed on both an upper screen and a lower screen of the OLED when OLED emits light in both upper and lower directions. However, the images displayed on the two screens are identical and uncontrollable.